Dialkylfurans, such as 2,5-dimethylfuran (DMF), and other alkylfurans have potential applications for use as biofuels. Several methods are known in the art to produce 2,5-dimethylfuran. Current methods known in the art to produce 2,5-dimethylfuran from other furan compounds have been challenging with respect to minimizing the furan ring reduction. Thus, what is needed in the art are methods of selectively reducing furan compounds to produce 2,5-dimethylfuran and other alkylfurans.